Quand une annonce dans la Gazette perturbe les Malefoy
by Crystallina
Summary: Une annonce parue dans la Gazette du Sorcier va perturber le petit-déjeuner chez les Malefoy. OS rédigé dans le cadre du concours "A vos claviers 2014" sur HPF.


Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : J'ai rédigé ce texte pour le concours « A vos claviers 2014 » organisé sur HPF. Les règles étaient les suivantes :

_Écrire, en quatre jours, un texte entre 500 et 1800 mots._

_Il doit être à tendance comique, satirique, parodique..._

_Votre personnage se sent concerné par un problème de société._

* * *

><p><strong>Quand une annonce dans la Gazette perturbe les Malefoy<strong>

« C'est pas vrai ?! Encore une ! » s'exclama Lucius Malefoy en reposant brutalement la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table de la salle à manger.

Narcissa, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner à ses côtés, se saisit du journal afin de savoir quelle était la cause de cet emportement soudain de la part de son époux. Elle comprit rapidement en voyant le titre qui s'étalait en grandes lettres _Nouvelle grossesse à Poudlard_.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? C'est la deuxième en trois ans ! Tomber enceinte à même pas dix-huit ans ! Alors qu'elle est encore étudiante ! L'éducation des adolescents est à revoir, je te le dis. Ce genre de choses est tout à fait inadmissible ! Ce n'est pas à notre époque qu'on aurait vu ça. Nous, à leur âge, nous étions beaucoup plus sérieux. Au moins, nous maîtrisions parfaitement les sortilèges de contraception. Il aurait été inimaginable que l'on conçoive un enfant en étant toujours scolarisés. Et surtout sans être mariés.

Enfin, heureusement, nous avons bien éduqué notre fils et je suis sûr qu'il en a fait de même avec Scorpius. Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? demanda-t-il à sa femme alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer. Je suis prêt à te parier ce que tu veux que jamais, au grand jamais, Scorpius ne sera mêlé à ce genre d'histoires. Tiens, ma canne, par exemple ! Je suis prêt à ne plus l'utiliser si notre petit-fils met une fille enceinte à Poudlard. »

Le feu dans la cheminée vira alors au vert et Drago Malefoy apparut.

« Ah, vous avez déjà lu la nouvelle, dit-il en avisant la Gazette du Sorcier dépliée sur la table. Scorpius aurait préféré vous l'annoncer lui-même lors du prochain repas familial, mais les journalistes l'ont devancé. »

Drago, qui avait baissé les yeux sur ses vêtements pour en ôter la suie, releva alors la tête et tomba sur le visage choqué de son père. Celui-ci s'était tout d'abord levé pour accueillir son fils avant de se laisser choir sans aucune grâce sur sa chaise.

« Oui, moi aussi j'ai été étonné lorsqu'il me l'a dit, avoua Drago. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout mais bon, je me suis fait à l'idée.

- Tu t'es fait à l'idée ? s'étrangla Lucius.

- Oh, père, il est grand temps d'évoluer et de mettre de côté nos préjugés, répondit-il.

- Tu appelles ça des préjugés ? s'offusqua son père. Scorpius va devoir vivre toute sa vie avec le rappel de son égarement de jeunesse parce que tu as manifestement loupé quelque chose dans son éducation et cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Je n'ai aucunement failli dans l'éducation de mon fils. Au contraire, je lui ai appris à ouvrir son esprit, pas comme toi. Et elle serait ravie d'être considérée comme un égarement.

- Elle ? Parce qu'en plus, c'est une fille ?

- Tu aurais préféré un garçon, s'étonna Drago. Et puis pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il est bien spécifié dans la Gazette que ...

- Mais évidemment que j'aurais préféré que ce soit un garçon ! Tous les Malefoy ont un seul enfant, un héritier.

- ... c'était Rose Weasley que Scorpius embrassait. »

Lucius et Drago, qui avaient parlé en même temps, se regardèrent perplexes.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Je te parle de cette élève qui est enceinte.

- Et moi de Scorpius qui a été vu en train d'embrasser Rose Weasley lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Elle n'est pas enceinte ?

- Par Merlin, non !

- Alors tout va bien », soupira Lucius, rassuré.

Drago et lui se tournèrent vers Narcissa qui, une main sur la bouche, tentait de contenir son hilarité.

xxxxxxx

Lucius salua son fils d'un signe de tête alors qu'il quittait le manoir et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Puis il se tourna vers Narcissa, soudain paniqué.

« Non ! Il n'a pas pu dire une Weasley ?!»

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu. Pour ma part, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire :d<p> 


End file.
